


Only fools rush in

by Nimueh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh/pseuds/Nimueh
Summary: Danny texts the wrong number and that's how it all starts





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic comes from all the other text fics in other fandoms :3
> 
> Here's the link to the video that is mentioned in one of the conversations in case you haven't seen it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_FBR7_8XIw

Danny   _Steve_ **Kono** **Chin**   _Lou_

 

**28th September**

 

 

[Sat. 9:23pm]

Hey Kono. It’s Danno.

 

[Sat. 9:23pm]

New phone.

 

[Sat. 9:24pm]

What was your dorm room again?

 

_[Sat. 9:34pm]_

_Not Kono._

 

_[Sat. 9:34pm]_

_And what kind of name is Danno?_

 

[Sat. 9:35pm]

Okay, very funny.

 

_[Sat. 9:37pm]_

_…_

 

[Sat. 9:38pm]

C’mon, I’m starting to get looks.

 

[Sat. 9:38pm]

Walking around campus like a serial killer looking for his next victim.

 

[Sat. 9:39pm]

Also, these bags are heavy.

 

[Sat. 9:39pm]

We’ll end up in hospital if we drink all of this.

 

_[Sat. 9:43pm]_

_Weird analogy._

 

_[Sat. 9:44pm]_

_Still not Kono, tho._

 

[Sat. 9:45pm]

Oh shit, great.

 

[Sat. 9:45pm]

I must've typed the wrong number.

 

_[Sat. 10:21pm]_

_Yes, you must've, Danno._

 

[Sat. 10:34pm]

Not Danno.

 

[Sat. 10:57pm]

Danny.

 

[Sat. 11:12pm]

Kono says: imma kill my cousin if he's not here in 5

 

[Sat.11:13pm]

I thought you should know

 

[Sat. 11:14pm]

And prepare for battle

 

**[Sat. 11:16pm]**

**:/**

**[Sat. 11:17]**

**Going as fast as I can**

 

[Sat. 11:19]

That's what your headstone will say

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Sat. 11:41pm]_

_Don’t drink too much._

 

_[Sat. 11:42pm]_

_Danno._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Sun. 1:13am]

bitCH

 

[Sun. 1:14am]

its Daniel foe ypu

 

[Sun. 1:14am]

foe you*

 

[Sun. 1:14am]

for*

 

[Sun. 1:14am]

oh for fucks sake

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Tue. 12:07pm]

Konoooooooooooo

 

[Tue. 12:09pm]

I need chicken soup

 

[Tue. 12:11pm]

My head is like blagh

 

[Tue. 12:12pm]

And my stomach is like uuuurf

 

[Tue. 12:39pm]

Stop ignoring me

 

[Tue. 12:45pm]

Konooooooooooooooo

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Tue. 1:14pm]

I should’ve listened to you

 

_[Tue. 2:21pm]_

_What?_

 

[Tue. 2:25pm]

When you told me not to drink too much?

 

[Tue. 2:26pm]

I’ve been in bed for 34 hours straight

 

[Tue. 2:27pm]

I may have fucked my stomach for life

 

[Tue. 2:29pm]

And I have class in an hour

 

_[Tue. 2:34pm]_

_You do remember this is not your friend’s number, right?_

 

[Tue. 2:37pm]

I do remember, thank you

 

[Tue. 2:39pm]

But I need a friend and Kono is not picking up

 

_[Tue. 2:43pm]_

_You don’t know me_

 

_[Tue. 2:47pm]_

_And you called me a bitch the other night, remember that too?_

 

[Tue. 2:49pm]

I stand by what I said

 

[Tue. 2:51pm]

And you’re my new friend

 

[Tue. 2:52pm]

The stranger on the phone

 

[Tue. 2:56pm]

Unless, of course, you’re a murderer who uses this refined technique to lure their victims

 

_[Tue. 3:05pm]_

_You’re the one who texted me_

 

[Tue. 03:06pm]

Minor details

 

_[Tue. 3:06pm]_

_And your fixation with murder and serial killers is starting to worry me._

 

[Tue. 3:09pm]

🔪

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[Tue. 4:37pm]**

**Such a drama queen, brah**

 

[Tue. 4:53pm]

But am I getting that chicken soup? 😏

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Wed 5:47pm]

Rude of you not to ask if I was feeling better

 

[Wes. 5:47pm]

That is not how you build a friendship

 

_[Wed. 5:48pm]_

_Oh, we're still doing this_

 

[Wed. 5:49pm]

Well, of course

 

[Wed. 5:50pm]

I text.

 

[Wed. 5:50pm]

You reply.

 

[Wed. 5:50pm]

At some point you realize how great I am and regret not asking me if I was feeling better…

 

_[Wed. 5:51pm]_

_Fine_

 

_[Wed. 5:52pm]_

_Are you feeling better, Daniel?_

 

[Wed. 5:52pm]

I am. Thank you very much

 

_[Wed. 5:53pm]_

_Can I now keep on with my day_?

 

[Wed. 5:55pm]

Uptight much?

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Wed. 8:34pm]_

_I'm not uptight_

 

* * *

 

 

[Fri. 11:23pm]

soooooo...

 

[Fri. 11:25pm]

do you plan on telling me youre name?

 

_[Fri. 11:49]_

_Drunk again?_

 

[Fri. 11:51]

pssssss a bit

 

[Fri. 11:52]

how'dn you know?

 

_[Sat. 11:53am]_

_Your grammar gets sloppy_

 

[Sat. 11:55am]

Your sloppy

 

* * *

 

 

**[Sat. 11:51am]**

**Stop texting**

 

**[Sat. 11:52am]**

**Rachel's checking you out 👀**

 

**[Sat. 11:53am]**

**Who you talking to anyway?**

 

**[Sat. 11:55am]**

**I'm coming over**

 

* * *

 

 

[Sat. 12:03am]

kono wants to know your name 2

 

[Sat. 12:04am]

shes very scary

 

[Sat.12:04am]

i wouldnt want to upset her

 

_[Sat. 12:07am]_

_Some of us are trying to sleep_

 

[Sat. 12:09am]

tough luck babe

 

_[Sat. 12:12am]_

_..._

 

[Sat. 12:14am]

pretty please????

 

_[Sat. 12:37am]_

_Steve_

 

[Sat. 12:41am]

stranger on the phones got a naaaame

 

[Sat. 12:47am]

oh my god

 

[Sat. 12:47am]

i just remembered that bbc video

 

[Sat. 12:47am]

steeeeve steeeve steeeve

 

[Sat. 12:49am]

oh no

 

[Sat. 12:50am]

are you a grounddog?

 

[Sat. 12:50am]

groundhog*

 

[Sat. 12:51am]

im afraid thats a dealbreaker

 

[Sat. 12:52am]

i rlly thought this was going somewhre

 

[Sat. 12:53am]

but theres a line i just wont cross 🐻

 

_[Sat. 12:57am]_

_I can't wait for you to regret this conversation tomorrow when you wake up_

 

_[Sat. 12:59am]_

_Goodnight, Daniel_

 

[Sat. 1:04am]

goodnite steven

 

* * *

 

 

_[Sun. 9:57am]_

_Good morning sunshine_

 

_[Sun. 9:59am]_

_Did you sleep well?_

 

_[Sun. 10:03am]_

_'cause you told me you weren't coming to Tani's because you needed to rest_

 

_[Sun. 10:03am]_

_But then I see that your 'last seen' says otherwise..._

 

_[Sun. 10:12am]_

_Are you spying on me now?_

 

_[Sun. 10:19am]_

_Maybe I should_

 

* * *

 

 

[Tue. 11:24am]

So, I need to know before we continue with this

 

_[Tue. 11:29am]_

_?_

 

[Tue. 11:32am]

Are you a groundhog?

 

_[Tue. 11:39am]_

_…_

 

* * *

 

 

[Thu. 4:13pm]

Which ones?

 

 

_[Thu. 4:29am]_

_?_

 

[Thu. 4:30pm]

Are you capable of forming full sentences?

 

[Thu. 4:31pm]

Or do you just growl and point at stuff?

 

_[Thu. 4:32am]_

_Wow Daniel_

 

_[Thu. 4:32am]_

_Harsh_

 

_[Thu. 4:32am]_

_That is not how you build a friendship_

 

[Thu. 4:35pm]

Ha ha

 

[Thu. 4:36pm]

Very funny

 

[Thu. 4:37pm]

Nevermind

  
  
  
  
  


_[Thu. 4:55am]_

_Light ones_

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Fri. 6:32pm]

Sorry about yesterday

 

[Fri. 6:34pm]

I hate buying presents and I was an asshole

 

_[Fri. 6:34pm]_

_Oh, do you? I didn't realised_

 

_[Fri. 6:43pm]_

_Did your girlfriend like them?_

 

[Fri. 6:44pm]

Girlfriend?

 

[Fri. 6:45pm]

Ha!

 

[Fri. 6:45pm]

I wish

 

[Fri. 6:46pm]

No, not girlfriend. Today’s my sister’s birthday

 

[Fri. 6:49pm]

She loved them btw

 

_[Fri. 6:53pm]_

_Good_

  


  
  


 

 

 

[Fri. 8.23pm]

Family dinner’s amirite?

 

_[Fri. 8:25pm]_

_Bored?_

 

[Fri. 8.26pm]

To death

 

_[Fri. 8:27pm]_

_Sorry to hear that_

 

[Fri. 8.28pm]

That’s it?

 

[Fri. 8.28pm]

‘Sorry to hear that, but I don't care’

 

_[Fri. 8:29pm]_

_What do you want me to do?_

 

[Fri. 8.30pm]

Idk, be interesting

 

_[Fri. 8:32pm]_

_…_

 

_[Fri. 8:33pm]_

_I’m not interesting_

 

[Fri. 8.34pm]

Oh but you are

 

[Fri. 8.35pm]

And mysterious

 

[Fri. 8.35pm]

And I really hope you’re not and old creepy guy because that’s not how i’m picturing you

 

[Fri. 8.37pm]

And all of this would be really weird

 

_[Fri. 8:39pm]_

_I’m not an old creepy guy_

 

[Fri. 8.41pm]

That’s exactly what and old creepy guy would say

 

_[Fri. 8:42pm]_

_…_

 

_[Fri. 8:43pm]_

_I’m roughly your age, considering you’re in college_

 

_[Fri. 8:45pm]_

_How are you picturing me?_

 

[Fri. 8:47pm]

Wouldn’t you like to know? 😏

  
  
  
  


 

[Fri. 9:31pm]

Steve doesn't know how to respond to that

 

[Fri. 9:37pm]

Adorable

  
  
  


[Fri. 10:02pm]

Steeeeve

 

[Fri. 10:03pm]

Pls come back

 

[Fri. 10:05pm]

Aunt Annie is entertaining the family with her anecdotes

 

[Fri. 10:06pm]

And that will inevitably lead to the time I puked on our dog

 

_[Fri. 10:13pm]_

_You puked on your dog?_

 

_[Fri. 10:14pm]_

_What's wrong with you?_

 

[Fri. 10:16pm]

You're baaack

 

[Fri. 10:17pm]

I knew the dog thing would catch your attention

 

_[Fri. 10:19pm]_

_So you didn't puke on your dog?_

 

[Fri. 10:20pm]

Oh no

 

[Fri. 10:21pm]

I did

 

_[Fri. 10:27pm]_

_And are you going to tell me?_

 

_[Fri. 10:28pm]_

_Or do I have to ignore you again…_

 

[Fri. 10:29pm]

Ohh

 

[Fri. 10:29pm]

You're a sneaky bastard, aren't you?

 

[Fri. 10:30pm]

This is a whole new side of you I'm discovering

 

[Fri. 10:33pm]

I know that right now you're smirking behind that screen

 

[Fri. 10:35pm]

Your cold guy facade is crumbling, babe

 

[Fri. 10:56pm]

You ignoring me is not going to work

 

[Fri. 10:57pm]

I'm already in your head 💆♂️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
